The present invention relates to a battery-recharging system for a motor vehicle, including:
a current generator including an alternator comprising a stator winding, a field winding and a rectifier, the output of the generator being connected to a terminal of the battery by a cable, PA1 a switch connected to the said terminal of the battery, an indicator lamp connected in series with the switch and intended to be switched on when no current is supplied by the generator, and PA1 a voltage regulator with first and second inputs connected to the output of the generator and to the lamp respectively, the regulator also being connected to the field winding of the generator and being arranged to modulate the current supplied to the field winding in a predetermined manner in dependence on the voltage supplied by the generator.
A battery-charging system for a motor vehicle of the type specified above is described, for example, in British patent No. 2,164,508.
This known system cannot indicate any disconnection which may occur between the output of the generator and the battery and hence there is a risk that the battery may be discharged without warning.